Wikitubia:Interviews/ClevoGame
This interview was conducted via email on January 5, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- ClevoGame is a YouTuber with over 7,100 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * It's been a long time, like 2007 it was. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I remember, and even excellent. It was a trailer for a Mafia 2 game. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * This game was GTA Vice City. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * This number has not yet been invented. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are subscribed to? * I think about 30 channels. Q6: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Rockstar Games and gagatun. Q7: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * I do not even know. This interest came to me because of the many different channels, which show similar content to my content. Q8: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * Partly cruel but fair. Q9: How did you come up with ClevoGame as your YouTube channel name? * It was the end of 2013, I bought a laptop by the Clevo company, hence it occurred to a similar name, and I'm still happy that I just received this name ClevoGame. Q10: Was ClevoGame your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes exactly. Q11: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * It's Tyrone Magnus, cagatun, Yuzya, last UselessMouth. Q12: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * I love all my videos, and I think I helped all those who wanted to find out for yourself all that is needed to know. But my video Grand Theft Auto 5 - Low vs. Ultra Graphics Comparison (FullHD) (60fps) I was very surprised, I did not think it would cause so much excitement, I am very happy. Q13: What is your favourite video game? * Witcher series GTA series, and love a series of Call of Duty, a series of Battlefield, and love a series of Mafia, even in spite of the poor quality of part 3, Telltale Games Games themselves have never showed a bad hand, they are great, Assassin's from Ubisoft is also though I'm fed up without them it is impossible to imagine the gaming industry. Games popular with me a lot and for a long time to enumerate. Q14: What is your favourite video game to record? * I write all the games as possible. Q15: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * Total clearance of the channel and it's style. Q16: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * It is difficult to answer, I play whatever I like and write down only when it's convenient, and I have a desire to. Q17: How many video games do you own? * If you only consider licensing their 141 in Steam, 10 in Uplay, and 10 in Origin. Q18: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Of course, I look at them and seeking their doorsteps, which could prevent the accident. Q19: Do you make a living from YouTube or do you have another job? * Earnings from YouTube is small, and I mean the same as the student, and YouTube as a hobby for me, I like to do it in my spare time. Q20: What is your occupation? * Student. Q21: Will you ever upload a Facecam or Face Reveal video? * I do not know, maybe someday. Q22: You currently have over 3,070 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * For me, this achievement and I could not imagine that there will be even a number of subscribers. Q23: You currently have uploaded 196 videos on your main channel and 14 videos on your 2nd channel, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * I do not even thought about how amazing it all quietly descended dyal me. Q24: Currently your most viewed video has over 831,600 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views and would gain that many views 341 days after you uploaded it? * As I mentioned in question 12, for me it is very surprising. I did not expect this from this video, though I spent on it as much as 2 days, and tried to do everything qualitatively, because the quality of content above all else and I think subscribers and visitors of the channel is appreciated. Q25: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * 3 years old. Q26: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * 3 years old, March 2, 2014, but more seriously started doing this since February 25 2015. Q27: How long do you think YouTube will last? * Difficult to answer, until he started his own career in this profession vporos remains questionable. Q28: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * As much as I can, it all depends on the time. Q29: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * I do not plan to, because I can not afford it and means at least in order to reach the destination of these activities. Q30: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * The main thing is the quality rather than quantity. And if you are seriously thinking about a career in YouTube it is likely that a career or profession which is open to question. Q31: What is the future for you and your channel? * I hope to achieve their goals in their profession, and I hope that my channel will flourish. Q32: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * Never. I thank you for this opportunity. Thank you so much. Category:YouTube Interviews